Dance with my father
by Daniela Neko
Summary: Muchos dirán que le faltaba una pareja, pero a él no le importaba, tenía algo mucho más valioso, una dulce niña. Con ella compartía toda una vida de recuerdos, entre ellos, los momentos más felices de su vida, los cuales curiosamente siempre incluían un baile. One-Shot/All-human


_**¡Hola! Buenas noches (o al menos aquí en México). Me presentó aquí con mi tercer one-shot (lo único que se hacer) y espero que lo disfruten y les remueva algún sentimiento en su interior. Disfrute (y lloré) mucho haciéndolo y creo que me quedó bien. Aquí los dejo para que empiecen su lectura y nos vemos más abajo. ¡Chau!**_

_**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo, cuya autora es Stephenie Meyer. El one-shot está inspirado en la canción "Dance with my father" y tiene estrofas de esta en la historia. La trama es de mi pertenencia.**_

_**P.D: Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen, personalmente les diría que escuchen la versión cantada por Luther Vandross, siendo que escuchaba esa mientras escribía, pero supongo que funciona igual escuchando la versión de Celine Dion.**_

* * *

Charles Swan no se podía quejar de la vida que llevaba, tenía un trabajo estable, una casa, dinero suficiente y amigos. Muchos dirán que le faltaba una pareja, pero a él no le importaba, tenía algo mucho más valioso, una dulce niña.

Niña la cuál creció con el tiempo hasta convertirse en toda una señorita, una a la cual el protegía y cuidaba de cualquier cosa que le pudiera hacer daño. "Papá, deja de estar encima de mí, yo puedo sola" siempre se quejaba, a lo que él contestaba con un "siempre serás mi bebé, no puedo evitarlo, te amo demasiado". Nunca fue bueno con las palabras a la hora de expresarse, comenzaba a tartamudear y a sonrojarse, pero lo que alcanzaba a decir, lo hacía con una convicción y un sentimiento tan profundo que era imposible que fuera mentira, así era Charles Swan.

Tuvo una juventud espléndida, conoció al amor de su vida y se casó. El nunca se arrepentirá de esa decisión, él la amaba, aunque aún cree que tuvo que esperar un poco más. Él y Renée, su antigua esposa, se encargaban de recordárselo arduamente a su hija, no queriendo que cometa el mismo error. Pero ella no pudo evitar caer en el al conocer a un buen mozo, Edward.

"Él es el hombre perfecto para mi padre, lo amo y el a mí" Charlie seguía recordando esas mismas palabras cuando su hija fue a darle la gran sorpresa, y él no podía evitar desconfiar de cualquiera que se le acercara a su hija, asi que desde ese día comenzó a verlos más de cerca. Efectivamente a Edward le brillaban los ojos cada vez que veía, pensaba, escuchaba o hablaba acerca de Bella, brillaban con un brillo único, amor. Y Charlie no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo.

Y ahí se encontraba ese día, escondido en el fondo, cerca de los árboles viendo a su hija sonreír como nunca lo había hecho nunca en su entera vida. Él no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso, así que fue a quitarle a su retoño de las manos de quien la estuvieran sosteniendo en ese momento, que resultaron ser de Emmett, el hermano de su nuevo yerno.

—Con permiso—exclamó mientras prácticamente le arrebataba a Isabella de las garras del oso.

Emmett río en voz baja mientras decía un suave "claro Charlie, toda tuya" y se retiraba a encontrar a su novia.

—Papá, eso fue grosero—Le reprochó Isabella, aunque no podía esconder la felicidad de poder bailar con su padre.

— ¿Sabes?—Preguntó Charlie ignorando el reproche—, esto me recuerda a algo—Dijo refiriéndose al baile.

Y efectivamente era así.

_Un hombre, vestido con un horrible suéter rojo, se mecía con una pequeña niña en brazos, mientras una mujer reía sentada en un sillón con una taza entre sus manos. Al terminar la canción que sonaba de la radio, se levantó y fue hasta las dos personas en el centro del salón._

—_Señor Charles, ¿me permite a esta hermosa jovencita?— Decía aquella mujer con una sonrisa cálida entre sus labios._

—_Claro Señorita Renée—Respondió mientras le tendía a la niña que riéndose, movía su vestido para que este ondeara. _

Esa noche era la navidad de 1992, cuando su pequeña Isabella tenía cinco años de edad. Renée y él aún no estaban en lo que se podía decir "buenos términos" pero esa noche terminaron bailando todos juntos y divirtiéndose como nunca.

Isabella también pensaba en un baile entre ella y su padre, pero este era distinto. Ella era toda una mujer, o al menos así se sentía a esa edad, y era una noche singularmente fría en Forks, para estar en medio del verano.

_Una chica se encontraba sentada en la alfombra del salón, con un libro entre sus manos. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y vio entrar a su padre. Se saludaron y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. El hombre al terminar de cenar fue hasta el salón y encendió la radio y se quedo escuchando, cuando una canción comenzó a sonar. Este miro fijamente a su hija hasta que ella noto su mirada y levanto la vista._

— _¿Me permite esta pieza de baile? —Preguntó abochornado, a lo que la chica no se pudo negar._

—_Claro Papá._

Como si fuera arte de magia, la misma tonada comenzó a tocar en ese mismo momento. Ambos voltearon a verse en ese instante e Isabella comenzó a recitar junto a la canción.

"_Cuando yo era una niña,_

_antes de que la vida me arrebatara la inocencia,_

_mi padre me levantaba por los aires,_

_y bailaba con mi madre y conmigo, y luego,_

_Me mecía hasta quedarme dormida._

_Entonces me subía por las escaleras,_

_y yo estaba segura,_

_de que él me quería._

_Si tuviese otra oportunidad,_

_otro paseo, otro baile con él,_

_Pondría una canción que nunca, nunca acabase,_

_Como me gustaría, me gustaría bailar con mi padre de nuevo."_

Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho, y él le beso la frente y al mismo tiempo exclamaron un "te amo demasiado, nunca lo olvides" mientras se abrazaban más fuerte.

. . . . .

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, y se asomaba una mujer adulta con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Lo que encontró dentro la destrozo completamente, haciendo que soltara un sollozo y abriera completamente la puerta para entrar.

Dentro se encontraba un hombre de la tercera edad acostado en una camilla, conectado a varios cables. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que en encontraba en un profundo y tranquilo sueño. Al oír la puerta cerrarse lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró a una mujer que le era muy familiar.

— ¿Isabella? —Preguntó débilmente.

Isabella no resistió más y se echo a llorar fuertemente mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la camilla y sujetaba las manos de su padre.

—Si padre, soy yo, te he venido a visitar.

— ¿Por qué lloras cariño? —Preguntó dulcemente Charlie, mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con su mano temblorosa.

—Porque te vas —Respondió entre sollozos.

—Eso es natural hija —Dijo restándole importancia—. Ahora, dime, ¿cómo te ha ido hoy? ¿Cómo están los pequeños?

Charlie intento tener una conversación, pero ella solo podía llorar desconsoladamente. Asi que comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y en ese momento ya no vio a la fuerte adulta en que se había convertido su hija, solo vio a la indefensa niña de mejillas sonrojadas y dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza.

— ¿Recuerdas esa vez —Comenzó a relatar—, cuando discutiste con tu madre por no dejarte ir a esa convención de libros en Seattle? Inmediatamente corriste a mí a quejarte y yo te tuve que hacer reír para hacerte sentir mejor, pero al final la palabra decisiva era la de tu madre. Pero esa misma noche, te deje un billete de un dólar bajo tu almohada.

Isabella sonrió ante los recuerdos, y ambos siguieron platicando y platicando. Con el pasar del tiempo, ella se quedó dormida y Charlie pudo observarla mejor. Era una hermosa mujer, tenía un esposo e hijos, y todo le iba bien. Observó que todo estaba correcto, no iba a dejar deudas sin pagar, no tendría el cargo en su conciencia por dejar a su familia en algún momento difícil, todo estaba así, bien. La verdad lo ilumino, era hora de irse. Agitó lentamente el brazo de su hija, y esta inmediatamente se despertó.

—Isabella, ¿me podrías hacer un último favor?

Al oír la palabra "último" sus ojos se volvieron a llenar rápidamente de lágrimas.

—Claro papá, lo que quieras. —Dijo con la voz rota.

—Cuídate mucho, dale a tu madre, esposo e hijos todo mi amor, y sobre todo, se feliz. ¡Ah! Y una última cosa, cántame algo, por favor.

La mujer solo asintió mientras derramaba lágrimas silenciosamente. Y como había hecho hace años en su boda, comenzó con la canción que bailaron, SU canción.

"_Si pudiese robar una última mirada,_

_Un último paso, un último baile con él_

_Pondría una canción que nunca, nunca acabase,_

_porque me gustaría, me gustaría bailar con mi padre,_

_de nuevo._

_A veces escucho a través de la puerta,_

_y la oigo, oigo a mama llorar por él,_

_y rezo, rezo por ella incluso más que por mí,_

_rezo por ella incluso más que por mí._

_Sé que estoy rezando por muchas cosas, demasiado,_

_Pero si pudieses enviar de vuelta al único hombre que ella amó,_

_Sé que no lo haces normalmente,_

_pero Señor, ella está muriéndose por bailar con mi padre de nuevo._

Lentamente se fue recostando en el pecho de su padre, y este beso su frente, a la vez que ambos decían un "te amo demasiado, nunca te olvidaré". Los latidos cardíacos disminuían de velocidad hasta quedarse en silencio, a lo que Isabella solo pudo terminar la canción con el corazón roto, mirando a su padre, el cual descansaría por siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Cada noche me duermo,_

_y esto es en lo único que sueño."_

* * *

**_Definitivamente esto se veía más largo en Word... en fin. No me gustó mucho como quedo el final pero esta mucho mejor de como estaba antes, créanme. _**

**_Bueno, escuché esta canción apenas hoy e inmediatamente pensé en Charlie. La canción es muy linda espero que la hayan escuchado, o al menos la escuchen algún día. Como posiblemente ya habrán visto la letra aquí esta traducida, originalmente es en inglés._**

**_Si les gusto (o no) háganme saber a través de un review, el cuál pueden dejar en el cuadro de aquí abajo, ¡nos vemos luego!_**

**_~Danni'_**


End file.
